


Summer Black And Gold

by Serie11



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post-Canon, channelling those summer vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/pseuds/Serie11
Summary: Black and yellow – and gold, like the summer sun. The bee continues on, unaware of the two people who have changed the world behind it, their burdens finally eased and their hearts at peace.





	Summer Black And Gold

Aloy stretches out on the top of the hill she’s on, relaxing in the long grass. There’s a herd of striders down near the river, with a watcher patrolling around the edge of the herd, but she isn’t worried about them. Since the restoration of GAIA, the Derangement has been completely reversed and the machines are completely docile again.

It’s a blindingly bright day, sun gleaming above the Nora valleys. Aloy can see Mother’s Rise in the distance, the winding trail that leads up to the settlement busy with Nora coming and going. Summer is the time to gather food and hunt in preparation for the long winter, and the Nora are hard at work. Aloy is no exception to that. She had brought back several boars and turkeys to be smoked and hung up, as gifts for the village. She’s always been able to find her own food before, and the Nora are still smarting from the lack of braves, even though it’s been years since any major conflict. The younger generation is growing, but not fast enough. The Nora have always been small.

She notes movement in her peripheral vision, and turns to see Vala climbing up the hill. Her hair is tied up and she’s flushed, sweat dripping down her brow. She’s wearing the lightest of the Nora gear, but the heat wave that has come over the valleys is unusual. Aloy is used to only feeling this hot in the Carja desert, not the green and deep Nora vales.

Her partner sits down next to her, and Aloy leans against her, warm and happy.

“How are you still sitting out here?” Vala scolds gently. “You’ll get sunburnt.”

“Then I’ll just have to ask my super amazing girlfriend to find some salve to rub all over my shoulders,” Aloy replies, leaning into her and smiling. Vala huffs out a laugh.

“You’re more devious than most give you credit for,” Vala teases. Aloy lets out a contented sigh and slides down so that her head is in Vala’s lap. Vala puts her hand on Aloy’s head, and Aloy closes her eyes and resists the urge to fall asleep. It’s so _warm…_

Vala starts carding her fingers through Aloy’s hair, and Aloy tucks her arm around Vala’s leg.

A soft buzzing noise makes her open one eye a crack. Aloy stares at the black and yellow bee that has perched itself on her nose, completely calm. It takes off after a second, floating in the hot summer air towards a flower a meter away. Aloy watches as it lands in the flower and does what bees do, tasting the centre of the petals. Black and yellow – and gold, like the summer sun. The bee continues on, unaware of the two people who have changed the world behind it, their burdens finally eased and their hearts at peace.

She lets her eye close again. Lying here, Vala’s hands in her hair and the warm, warm summer sun on her skin, Aloy is blissfully happy.

**Author's Note:**

> i still cry daily about vala and aloy... let my two favs have some peace


End file.
